LennieXCurley's Wife
by Reckless Homicide
Summary: A short smut about the relationship between Lennie and Curley's Wife Hope you like it. I give credit to John Steinbeck.


Note to readers-I apologise for spelling lennie wrong, well I'm not actually sure but I think I did, don't comment on this please as I have always spelt Lenny this was, I don't know why but I'm sure I can break the habit if I ever have to for exams. This fanfiction contains explicit stuff.

Disclaimer and Thanks: I do not own anything but the edits I have made ot the original story, I thank my teacher for putting up with my constant habit of spelling Lenny Lennie…I'M STILL NO SURE IF I'M SPELLING IT RIGHT OR NOT…

Lennie was sitting peacefully in the barn cupping his puppy in his huge paws, the pup made no movement as Lennie peered at it and turned it over in his hands. "Move little pup or else George will be mad, please little pup" The pup didn't stir. Lennie hurled the pup a few meters in a fit of anger. "Damn you stupid pup, your going to get me into trouble with George and he won't let me tend the rabbits then.

"Suddenly a latch clicked and the creaky wooden door swayed open as a slender figure strutted it. "Hello big guy" cooed Curley's wife" "what you up to". Her voice and sweet as honey and as slick a milk momentarily hypnotized Lennie as he attempted to scramble for the pup, half buried in the hey. "Hello, I'm just stroking my pup, I'm sorry but I'm not supposed to be talking to you. George will get mad, see, he told me you were trouble and I don't want no trouble" Why on earth would I be trouble" demanded Curley's wife "I don't know…Stop getting me to talk!" said lennie rather loudly. Curley's wife turned her head looking over her well defined shoulders where a red farm house dress clung to every curve promising all men's eyes on her. Curley's wife looked back and stared into lennie's eyes. "Your eyes are like oceans" she said, her voice softer than silk. "George has always said I looked distant but I think he drank too much I'm obviously here" Curley's wife chuckled , her sweet scent wafted into Lennie nostrils filling him with confused emotions and a shiver down his spine. "Sometimes I feel strange around George" said lennie. "Yeh like the feeling he's giving you the cold shoulder or that he's going to shoot you, I get that all the time" Curley's wife retorted. "No, a warm feeling like I ate a butterfly and sometimes I feel like I just want to stroke him like a puppy from head to tail. And sometimes I want to wrap my arms around him when I see he shiver in his sleep form the cold" Replied Lennie "I'm not sure what you mean…" said Curley's wife. "Sometimes I wanna just cuddle with him and spend forever with him.

I remember I once made George read me a story and he was sitting on the side of my bed, he was so close I could cuddle with him" Said Lennie unsure and confused. "Well I don't know what that is" replied Curley's wife. Maybe you just need a hug, everyone needs a hug from time to time" As Curley's wife said this in such a calming tone the atmosphere became calm and dusty light rays shines peacefully through the window, Curley's wife leaned in and wrapped her thin arms around Lennie giant frame. Lennie wrapped his arms around her just above her shoulders and breathed in her sweet scent. Curley's wife fingers slid down Lennie's chest as Lennie hug tighter and stroked her fine hair. Curley's wife stared up at the ceiling watching the leaves through the skyline waver in the gentle breeze, she soon felt a metal clasp under her fingers, as her nimble fingers tried to undo the clasp. The clang of horse shoes outside made Lennie jump and grabbed Curley's wife's shoulders. The sudden movement made her hands jolt and the clasps come undone. Curley's wife gently pulled down the zip to Lennie's trousers. "What are you doing" demanded as he started rocking them both side to side. "You've got to trust me in this, you won't regret it, promise?" whispered Curley's wife in an edgy but a soft and pleading tone" George paused the rocking letting Curley's wife compose herself aster the rocking, "Fine but do you promise I won't get into to trouble?"George replied cautiously "of course not" Curley's wife replied playfully. She slowly let go of Lennie and told him to stay the way he was and she looked him up and down. "You won't regret it, not one bit" she mumbled under her breath.

She leant forward and pulled the small zip down the side of her daring red dress and stood up, letting it fall to the dusty hay covered ground. She stepped out the dress and looked into Lennie's eyes lustfully. "Lennie could not help but let his eyes be drawn to the fair skinned woman standing in front of him. She once again got on her knees and reached forwad fiddleling with lennie's stuck trouser zip as she had not finished pulling it from earlier. As she knelt over Lennie could not help but stare at the perfect breasts, he soon could not resist but to cup both in his hands as they looked soft to him. Lennie stared in awe and bent down ot look closer at the pair he had in his hands, Lennie was so distracted he did not notice he work trousers being tugged down his legs and ankles.

"Will you pull these off for me, and your shirt?" asked Curley's wife looking slightly flustered. Lennie obeyed and pulled them off revealing his strong muscular torso making Curley's wife's eyes gleam and dance. She demanded Lennie to lie flat on the ground and he straddled over his thighs. She began tugging down Lennie's under where as Lennie looked questionably at her, she shushed him and sat up to admire the view and gasped. She ran her soft fingers around and up and down Lennie's large member, which caused him to gasp and moan as waves of pleasure washed over Lennies empty eyes. After 20 minutes for Lennie being pleasured on the hay covered floor Curley's wife was being to feel like she needed Lennie to be inside her. She shuffled swiftly up his legs over his crotch and her him enter her. Curley's wife gasped at the sheer size and swore. Together, moaning they moved in time with each other as if they needed each other. Suddenly lenny cried out loud, he felt all this pressure was building up in him and he needed it to be release, almost like his head will explode, and it soon released itself, inside of Curley's wife, oblivious to the situation that she may be soon facing she leaned back and rolled of lennie gasping for air. Panting she said "no regrets eh?" "No regrets" Lennie agreed. Suddenly Curley's wife peered at the ground, white liquid dripped down her legs ad she was suddenly was faced with the sudden reality. She quickly dressed and told Lennie to do the same as she heard a laud cheering and the sound of clanging ohorseshoes pause. "I'll see you again soon she whispered. So quietly so it was just audible for Lennie. She stood up and strutted her way out the room, leaving Lennie alone with the dead pup once again.

There many meet ups and actions continued over the next few weeks and Curley's wife soon forgot the fact she could possibly be pregnant, but the signs soon start to become noticeable as she sometimes would be violently sick and Curley would beat her as he thought she would steal and drink his expensive liquor. She was also putting on weight and Curley rounded up his men an asked who has been giving her extra food. Curley' wife became very depressed, scared of what Curley would think and do if he knew the truth, unfortunately she also knew that the meetups between her and Lennie were strictly for physical reasons not because of love, basically friends with benefits. Curley's wife soon waited for the men to file out the barn for dinner when she confronted Lennie and told him her problems but all lennie was doing was removing his clothes and pleasuring himself thinking she wanted another 'session'. She confronted him, crying into his large muscular arm and soon Lennie spoke. "Can I stroke the baby". That was when Curley's wife snapped and sat up grabbed Carlson's Luger which was lying on his bed, she pointed it at her head and screamed "I can't take it anymore!" she whispered and fired.

The sound of the shot echoed of the hills and he forests, In the barn Curley's wife was laying on the ground not moving. Her cranium splattered along with blood all over the walls and ceiling. Her limp body was spilling blood all over the old damp floorboards.


End file.
